Choking on China
by LizzyThePanda
Summary: An American White Fox comes to the Jade Palace as an exchanged student but will Po and Five be able to accept her into the family? (Note: I will be returning with a reboot soon.)
1. Chapter 1

**Choking On China**

**Chapter 1-New Student**

It was a cold day in mid January and the Five and I were fighting bandits like all day. We were so exhausted, we were carrying each other on the way back to the Jade Palace. Monkey was on Crane's back. Mantis was on Monkey's shoulder like usual. And Crane was walking since his wings were tired. I for one had the girls. Viper was around my neck. And I was carrying Tigress with one paw under her back and the other under her legs. I know. When you think about it we probably look like freaks, right? Anyway so once we made it to the Jade Palace, we went through the Training Hall to get to the Dorm House. But suddenly we heard a familiar voice say…

"Ahh students, there you are," Master Shifu greeted us.

We had no idea Shifu was there so he scared us half to death. Not to mention I dropped Tigress. OOOPS!

"Po! Really!" Tigress shouted when I realized I dropped her.

"Oh sorry, Tigress!" I apologized, taking her paw and helping her up.

"Hey, Master Shifu. Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Yes. I need all of you to meet someone." Shifu replied. "You may come in, Rose." He continued.

Then in came a female White Fox about the same height as Shifu. She was young, and looked about sixteen or seventeen. She had snow white fur all over. She had bright red eyes. Or a bright red eye since she had pink hair over her right eye. Her nose was gold with a silver nose ring. And she had small amber earrings in her extra large ears. By looking at her clothing and whatnot she looked American.

"Master, who is this?" Viper calmly asked.

"This is Rose Pearsall. Our new exchange student." Shifu answered.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

I hope you all like it. I'll have chapter two up soon. See ya! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Choking on China

Chapter 2—Who the Heck is Rose?

We couldn't believe what he said! Exchange student! WHAT! We were so shocked, we all fell on each other. And that made the new girl who was apparently Rose Pearsall laugh.

"WHAAAATT!"

"Master, you never said anything about a new student!" Tigress shouted.

"Yeah why are we just now hearing about this!" Mantis shouted.

"Yeah how long have you known about this!" I shouted.

Everyone agreed and started making comments of their own. But I stopped talking when I realized how upset Rose looked.

"Hey! That is enough! I will talk with you all about this in a moment!" Shifu angrily yelled.

"Okay, Master." Tigress calmly replied, as we all got up off each other.

"Come, Rose I will take you to your room." Shifu said to Rose, walking her outside.

While they were gone, the Five and I were talking to each other about our new friend.

"I don't believe this! How could Master Shifu know about that girl coming and not tell us?" Tigress angrily asked.

"I know! Why would he not tell us?" Viper angrily, but calmly asked.

"Yeah and is she like from America or something?" Mantis shouted.

"She sure looks like she is! And if she is, I don't know how well she'll be able to cope with this kung fu stuff!" Crane answered Mantis' angry question.

"Yeah and how did she even get here?" Monkey angrily asked.

Everyone agreed with Monkey and made more and more comments about Rose. While I just stood there saying nothing.

"Guys! Guys! Come on, leave her alone! I mean she seems like a nice girl." I said trying to be positive.

"Po! She just stood there silently!" Mantis tried to correct me.

"Yeah, but she smiled. And we were making her nervous. I think we all owe her an apology." I continued, being honest.

"He's right." Master Shifu said, standing by the door.

"Master Shifu? How much did you hear?" I worriedly asked.

"Everything from 'how could he not tell us.'" Shifu answered, walking back in the Training Hall.

"Sorry, Master." Viper apologized, realizing what she said.

Shifu smiled and nodded at her.

"Now all of you listen." Shifu said, coming closer to us. "I'm sorry we never talked about this. But yes Rose is an American. She came here because she wants to learn kung fu like a warrior. But her father couldn't afford to come with her." He continued.

"We understand, Master." Monkey said, trying to be positive.

"Yeah. We do." I said, being positive with him.

"Not all of us!" Tigress yelled, breaking my and Monkey's positivity.

"Tigress, stop it!" Viper demandingly yelled at Tigress.

"Master, exactly how long have you known about this?" Crane calmly asked.

"I have known for a month now." Shifu answered.

"WHATT!" We all shouted.

"Shhhhh! I did not want to tell you until now because I knew you all would act like this!" Shifu harshly told us.

"Oh and so thought you'd just wait and tell us when a total stranger entered our house is that it?" Tigress rudely yelled. (Honestly I don't think I've ever heard Tigress say somthing so disrespectful to Master Shifu)

"Tigress! That is enough!" Shifu pretty much screamed. "And actually yes! That is it! And I would not like to hear that tone ever again!" Shifu continued.

"Yes Master. My apologies." Tigress calmly apologized.

"How long is Rose gonna be here?" I calmly asked.

"Four years." Shifu answered.

"What!" We all shouted again.

"Shhhh! Stop shouting! All of you!" Shifu harshly told us.

"Okay we're sorry, Master. Will that be all?" Crane calmly asked.

"Yes. You all may go." Shifu replied, turning around and walking away from us.

He looked really upset. I think we made him frustrated. Man! How many people are we gonna stress out today! I was really concerned about Shifu, watching him mosey on outside looking upset. I could hear the Five walking away behind me. But I just stood there looking at Shifu going outside.

"Come on Po. Let's get some sleep. It will do us good." Crane nicely told me wrapping his wings around me and making me turn around and walk with him.

**Hope all readers enjoyed. This chapter was kinda sad. But chapter three will be happier. And not as long. In chapter three, Po is gonna mention something he forgot to say. And he's gonna meet Rose. And he's gonna find out Rose has something medically wrong with her that may affect her training. But what is it? Find out in chapter three. BuhBYE! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Rose's Music**

Once we got to the Dorm House, four out of the Five went to their rooms while Tigress just stood in the hall, looking upset. I was about to enter my room when I saw her and got concerned. Oh! And I forgot to mention something! It was Tigress' birthday! She was now 21. Anyway, I approached her and rubbed her back with comfort.

"Best birthday ever." Tigress sadly said with sarcasm.

"Well, I'm sure my gift for you will make it even better." I said, walking her to my room.

Once we entered my room, I gave her her birthday gift. It was a solid gold locket with her name on it.

"Po, I love it! It's beautiful," she exclaimed.

Tigress put it around her neck and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You feeling better now, Tigress?" I asked her giving her a hug.

"I am now." She replied, hugging me back.

"Now I'm gonna go take a good cat nap. I'm really tired." Tigress continued.

"You do that. I think I might do the same. I mean like a panda nap." I replied.

Tigress chuckled and then headed to the door.

"Thanks for the locket, Po. I really love it. I'm never gonna take it off." Tigress thanked me, going out the door.

"Not even when you're a 130?" I asked, joking with her.

"What makes you think I'm gonna live that long?" She asked.

"I thought you turned 129 today." I joked.

"Oh, shut up!" Tigress laughed.

"Bye, Tigress. Happy birthday." I said, chuckling.

"Thanks, Po. See ya later," Tigress thanked me, going down the hall.

After she left, I just went right to sleep. Zzzzz.

One Hour Later…

I woke up and remembered I wanted to apologize to Rose about how I and the others made her feel. The first thing I did was jump out of bed and run out the door. I was going so fast that once I opened the door, I tripped and fell on my face. Then suddenly I heard a sound I had never heard before. It was very calm and pleasant. And it was coming from down the hall. I got up and headed to where the music was coming from. When I finally reached the exact room where it was coming from, I saw that it was Rose. She was sitting on her window seat playing some kind of instrument. It was a wooden, curvy thing with five metal strings. Rose was brushing her fingers along the strings which made a smooth, gentle sound. I never seen anything like it but I loved the way it sounded. Rose already had all her stuff unpacked and organized. (Wow! She was fast!) By then, Rose stopped playing. And she picked her head up and saw me standing by the door.

"Oh, sorry! Did I disturb you?" Rose asked, looking worried.

"Oh, no I was just…um. Look I'm really sorry about commenting about you and making you nervous earlier. Well I am." I FINALLY apologized.

"It's okay, Dragon Warrior. Thank you for bothering to apologize. Unlike the Furious Five. And I do "except your apology." Rose shyly, but kindly replied.

"Thanks, Rose." I thanked her, smiling.

"So uhh, what is this you were playing? I kinda liked the sound of it." I asked.

"Oh, it's a guitar." Rose answered.

"Oh. I've never seen anything like it." I stated.

"Really? I've been playing it since I was 2." Rose replied.

"Oh. Well then no wonder you're so good." I complimented.

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior." Rose thanked me, smiling.

"You can just call me Po." I told her.

"Okay. Thank you, Po." Rose repeated, now calling me by my name.

Rose was really sweet. And very down to earth. And she seemed really comfortable with me.

Rose then got up and went through one of her tote bags that wasn't open yet. And all she pulled out were medicine bottles and inhalers. I started wondering. ]:',

"Wow, Rose that's a lot of medication." I stated.

"Yeah. I kinda have bad asthma." Rose replied, still taking out her medication.

But wait a minute! She has asthma! That's not good! If she has asthma, she might have a hard time training. But it was weird cause if Shifu knew, he would've told us.

"Uhh…nice to meet you, Rose. I uhh…gotta hit the road." I told her.

"Okay, nice to meet you too, Po." Rose replied.

I smiled, and ran out of the room to go find Master Shifu.

**Hope you all like it. And yeah it was longer than I said it was going to be. And just to let you know, in this story Po and Tigress are not a couple. They're just really super close friends. Anyway so please read and review. And if you wanna give me story suggestions go right ahead! (; I could use those since I'm plotting to make a whole series of 'Choking on China'. And other stories of course. So thanks for reading! See ya! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Rose has what!**

I was searching for Shifu for almost like a half an hour. But when I finally found him, he was at the Sacred Peach Tree meditating. I approached him but before I could say his name, he said mine. (Creepy)

"What do you need, Po?" He asked still meditating.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, feeling confused.

"I'm your Master. I know everything. And I heard your stomach growling." Shifu replied, still meditating.

I looked down at my stomach as it growled again.

"Oh. So uhh, Shifu did Rose tell you everything you need to know about her?" I asked, patting my growling stomach.

"Well yes. I at least think so." Shifu replied opening his eyes.

"Are ya positive?" I asked, beginning to make Shifu angry.

"Why does it even matter, Po!" Shifu yelled.

"Because I was just talking to her a minute ago, and she told me she has asthma. Did she tell you that?" I asked.

Suddenly Shifu's eyes widened and he jumped up onto his feet.

"She has asthma!" Shifu shouted.

"So she didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No! She did not! If she did I would've told you and the Five!" Shifu exploded.

"That's what I thought." I pointed out.

"I'm going to go talk to her!" he shouted, storming away.

**Fifteen Minutes Later & Talking to Rose.**

"Why didn't you tell me, you have asthma!" Shifu harshly asked Rose.

Rose sat at Shifu's desk silent.

"Rose, I want to know why you didn't tell me and I wanna know NOW!" Shifu exploded.

Rose took a deep heavy breath and then told him the truth.

"Okay listen. The reason I didn't tell you is because something happened about a month ago. I was going to do a martial arts class in my home town. But when they found out I have asthma they kicked me out. Cause they were afraid of me passing out in the middle of class." She explained.

Shifu sighed, and placed his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me after that event. But as your master I need know things like this. I'm not going to kick you out of the Jade Palace after you came all this way. Your asthma may make it hard for you to train. But I'm very sure we can help you with that. Okay?" Shifu softly told her.

"Okay. I'm sorry Master Shifu." Rose apologized.

"It's okay, Rose. Let's just move on now." Shifu told her.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Rose replied, bowing.

"Good. You may be dismissed." Shifu calmly told her.

Rose got up and headed out the door.

"Rose, wait!" Shifu said before Rose could actually leave. "If you didn't want anyone to know then why did you tell Po?"

"Because I wanted to tell you. But I just couldn't tell you myself. So I was hoping he would tell you. And he did.'' Rose told him.

"I can understand that. But next time, tell me yourself, okay. You don't need to be afraid to talk to me." Shifu softly told her.

"Okay. I promise I'll be honest from now on. And if there's something you need to know I'll tell you myself." She promised.

"Good. And _now_ you may go." Shifu dismissed her for real.

"THANK YOU!" She thanked him, running off.

Shifu chuckled as she ran.

**Next Chapter Coming Soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Wild at Dinner**

_**A few hours after Po meets Rose and reveals her asthma to Shifu, she's gonna join Po and the Furious Five at dinner. And something crazy is gonna happen. I'm pretty excited to post this chapter, it's really funny. So I hope everyone likes it. R&R **_

I was now making dinner and the Five were at the table talking amongst themselves. And soon enough, Rose came to join us.

"Hey, Po" Rose greeted me.

I turned my head and saw her at the doorway with a notebook and a pen in her paw.

"Oh hey, Rose. You're just in time." I greeted back.

Rose came in and got in a chair next to Viper. Which was actually _my_ chair. And she opened her notebook and started to draw. The Five broke in silence for a minute until Rose and I heard Monkey, Mantis and Tigress whispering about her.

"I can't believe Master Shifu let her come here." Mantis whispered in Monkey's ear, trying to be as quiet as he could.

Monkey said nothing but nodded in agreement.

Rose heard what Mantis said and stopped drawing. I heard him too, and I didn't like it!

"I know it. And she's gonna be here long enough to make things different." Tigress whispered.

Her comment made me angrier. I wanted to stop the comments before Rose got upset. I grabbed a bucket of cold water and quietly approached Tigress.

"And we don't even need another student. Especially not a teenager from Ameri….DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, PO!" Tigress shouted.

Tigress could apparently feel my presence. And she whacked the bucket out of my paws and it hit Monkey and knocked Mantis off his shoulder. (They kinda deserved it too.) Mantis landed in a bowl that fell on the floor. The bowl was full of water and he couldn't swim.

"Wow, Tigress, you've got good ears. But good thing I have another bucket!" I shouted as I got the other bucket and came toward her.

"NO! NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Tigress yelled, getting up out of her seat and backing away.

"Ahh! Guys! Get me out of here! I can't SWIM!" Mantis yelled for help, trying to swim.

I started chasing Tigress in the hallway, trying to dump the water on her.

Viper was drying off Monkey until she saw Rose crying. All the hubbub overwhelmed her. Viper was about to comfort her until she saw Mantis swimming for his dear life. She slithered over to him and picked him up out of the bowl with her tail. He was so dizzy from trying not to drown he was falling back and forth once Viper put him on the table. I was still chasing Tigress in the hallway yelling-"I'm gonna get cha!" And Tigress yelling back-"Po, knock it OFF! You're not gonna like what happens tonight if you DO IT!" And when I finally dumped it on her, I saw Master Shifu. (Not a good sign.)

"GOT CHA- AHH! Hi, Master Shifu. What brings you here?" I asked, hiding the empty bucket behind my back.

"What on God's green earth is going on in here!" Shifu sternly asked.

"Uhh…nothing. Nothing. Everything's cool. Everything's fine." I told him, trying to keep it real.

Shifu didn't believe me and went down the hall to see the others looking wacked.

"If everything is fine, then why were you chasing Tigress trying to dump water on her, why is Mantis falling back and forth, Monkey soaked, and Rose crying?" Shifu sternly asked.

When heard Rose was crying, I dropped the bucket and ran back to the Dining Hall. When I got to the door, I saw Rose with her face wet with tears, and her eyes all red, and taking heavy breaths. I didn't want to see her this way. I approached her and gave her some comfort.

"Hey. Hey, don't cry. It's okay they're just jerks. They were mean to me too." I softly told her, rubbing her shoulder.

Rose took a deep breath and nodded and then hugged me.

"Is anyone going to answer my question!" Shifu yelled.

"Okay Shifu, listen. They were making comments about Rose and I wanted to stop them. But once I was going to the water on Tigress she somehow knew I was going to do it and she wacked the bucket out of my paw and it hit Monkey and knocked Mantis on the floor. And then I got the other bucket I was chasing her with. And as you know I was chasing her around. And it made Rose feel overwhelmed. But Rose had nothing to do with this. So don't blame her." I explained to Shifu.

"Alright. I will not blame Rose. But next time be mature and tell them to stop!" Shifu told me.

"Okay Master. I will." I promised him.

"Is everyone going to behave themselves now?" Shifu harshly asked.

"Yes, Master." The Five and I all said, bowing.

"Good." Shifu said, turning around to leave.

"You okay, Rose." I asked after Shifu left.

"I'm okay. Thanks for being there for me, Po." Rose thanked me, giving me a hug.

Rose is so sweet isn't she?

**Hope you all enjoyed! I've pretty much been posting chapters every day. I'm trying to get as much done as I can before school starts. In chapter six, Rose is gonna have her first training day. I'll post that soon. Bye! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Training Day**

After that crazy night, it was time for Rose's first day of training. At 6:30 am the gong went off. The Five and I came out of our rooms to greet Master Shifu. I don't know about the others but I heard a loud thud that came from Rose's room.

"Good morning, Master!" We all said together.

" ROSE! ROSE! GET UP, NOW!" Shifu yelled as he slammed open Rose's door.

Rose was out of bed and on the floor with her blood red plush blanket over her head.

"Rose, why are you on the floor!" Shifu sternly asked.

"I rolled out of bed. What the heck was that noise?" Rose replied, rubbing her bumped head.

"That was the gong outside. It gets my students to wake up in the morning. You are now my student, so get off the floor and on your feet!" Shifu hollered at her.

"Seriously? This early? Are you for real?" Rose complained.

"Yes! And as I said, get on your feet! I want to see you in the Training Courtyard in three minutes!" Shifu yelled, storming out of Rose's room.

I could tell Rose was almost crying. And I was really starting to get concerned.

"Alright, students come with me to the Training Courtyard. Rose will be out in a few minutes." Shifu told us.

We bowed and then followed him outside.

Five Minutes Later…

We were still waiting for Rose. Shifu was starting to get impatient.

"Where is that girl!" He angrily asked.

"We can't train her if she's gonna keep us waiting like this." Tigress rudely commented.

"I'm with Tigress. I mean how easy could it be to train a teenager?" Monkey commented.

"You cannot pay me enough to be a teenage girl." Mantis commented.

"Guys, just calm down. Maybe she just got lost or something." I positively said.

"NO! She couldn't have gotten lost! I showed her how to get here yesterday!" Shifu angrily yelled.

"Well she's a teenage girl, she's probably just taking a while to get ready." I said.

"If she is going to live here then she needs to learn to be FASTER! She will receive a punishment if she doesn't get here in NOW!" Shifu flipped out.

"Master Shifu, I don't mean to be disrespectful but it's Rose's first day. And she's not used to stuff like this. So can we all please just go easy on her?" I said.

Shifu let out a sigh and pointed his ears down.

"Okay, Po. You're right." Shifu agreed with me. Thankfully!

Suddenly, we heard a familiar voice shouting-"I'm here! I'M HERE!" It was Rose. She was running down the stairs. And she eventually tripped and fell on her head.

"AHH!" Rose screamed as she fell.

"ROSE!" I yelled, as I ran to her.

"Oww." Rose cried, trying to get up.

"You okay, Rose?" I asked, picking her up and laying her on my lap. (She was only like 3 pounds)

"I'm okay. Thanks Po." Rose thanked me, rubbing her bumped head.

"You sure? Where did you hit you hit your head?" I asked.

"Right there." Rose replied, placing her paw on her forehead.

I checked her over and I could see a large bruise through her white fur.

"Ooh, Rose you have one big bruise there." I said in a funny tone.

Rose giggled at my tone, and rubbed her head making a sad face.

"Can someone get her some ice for her head?" I asked the others.

"WAIT! She is six minutes late!" Shifu yelled.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry, I just got a little lost. But I'm here now! And my brains hurt." Rose replied almost crying.

"I'll go get her some ice." Viper kindly offered, as she slithered away.

"Thanks, Viper!" I hollered to her.

It didn't take Viper too long to get Rose her ice pack. When she got back, she had the ice and a blanket all wrapped in her tail.

"There ya go, sweetie." Viper sweetly said to Rose as she placed the ice pack on Rose's head.

Then she covered her up with the warm blanket so she wouldn't be too cold. Rose smiled at how nice Viper was to her.

"Alright. We can wait till her head feels better." Shifu said in an annoyed voice.

"Thanks Master." Rose thanked him.

**A Half an Hour Later…**

Rose had taken a good nap. And by the time she woke up, her head was feeling better.

"Is she awake YET!" Tigress meanly asked.

"SSHHH! She's opening her eyes, chill." I told her.

Rose opened her eyes and saw me looking down at her.

"Hey, Rose. How ya feeling?" I softly asked.

"I'm a lot better. Thanks for keeping me on your lap." Rose replied.

"What time is it?" Rose asked.

"It is 7:45. Are you ready to train now?" Shifu asked.

"Yeah. Let me just wake myself up first." Rose replied, taking my paw and letting me help her up.

Once Rose got on her feet, she looked ready.

**One Hour Later…**

First Rose trained with me. I was really easy on her. And I was making sure she was focusing, but also having fun too. And I was making her laugh nonstop. But apparently Master Shifu didn't like that. And he made her train with the Five. (Uh oh!) Viper wasn't too hard on her. In fact she was nice to her.

"There ya go! That was better," she kindly said to Rose.

Shifu didn't like that either. So then he had her train with Monkey. And he wasn't that nice to her. He wasn't mean to her with words. He was just being violent with her and didn't care if she was hurting.

He was hitting her in the head and pinning her down violently. And she was too stressed to say anything. Then Shifu made her train with Crane. And Crane wasn't really mean to her. He wasn't nice to her like me or Viper. He was just calm with her. And he wasn't hurting her. But he would barely look at her. And he didn't say a word to her unless he was showing her a new technique. Shifu didn't even like that. So then he made her train with Mantis.

"Well this will be interesting." Rose said in her head when she heard she was gonna be training with Mantis.

Mantis was probably the meanest so far. He was hitting her in the face and making her fall. He was also giving her comments.

"Come on, princess! You gotta at least do something right!" He yelled at her, once he pinned her to the ground.

After him, Master Shifu made her train with Tigress. Woah! This isn't gonna be pretty.

Tigress just beat her to death! She got down on her knees and punched her in the face and pushed her to the ground. Rose wanted to cry. But she wanted to hold back the tears till she could be isolated. Around 1:00 pm, Shifu let Rose have a one hour break.

"Alright Rose, you may have one hour to do what you want. But when you come back I want you to ACTUALLY TRY!" Shifu yelled.

Rose said nothing but just nodded a little.

"Good. You are dismissed." Shifu said as if he wanted her to leave.

Then Rose ran off, crying. I could see her crying.

**To Be Continued…**

**Uh oh! Rose was crying! Sorry it took me a while to post this. I have some friends visiting for the week. So I've been distracted. So right now I'm working on chapter 7. That one is gonna be sweet! Can't wait to post that! Thank you all for reading! :D R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Viper Cares

_**After Rose had a tough time training Viper is gonna comfort her. This chapter is really cute! Please read and review! Shifu was kinda mean in the last chapter wasn't he? This chapter won't be so sad. And Shifu won't be so mean. And in chapter eight, one of the mean Furious Five members are going to come to their senses. Leave in the reviews who you think it's gonna be if you wish. Anyway so here's chapter seven! Bye!**_

Poor overwhelmed Rose ran to her room and shut herself in there. She did nothing but cry her red eyes out. Viper had entered the Dorm House and heard her crying. She slowly opened her door and saw her crying in her fleece pillow. Viper slowly slithered into her room and gently rubbed her back.

"Sshhh. Sshh, it's okay Rose." Viper kindly said to her, rubbing her back with her tail.

"Who is this?" Rose asked, shaking.

"It's me, Viper." Viper replied.

Rose took a deep heavy breath and picked herself up. Viper could see how much she was crying. Her face was all wet. Her paws were shaking a little. And her breathing was heavy.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Viper kindly asked, holding her paw with her tail.

"I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed from training. Why does Master Shifu have to be such a JERK! He made me train with the other jerks! And I couldn't stop to use my inhaler enough. I felt like I was gonna die. When I trained with you, Po and Master Crane you guys were nice. And I was happy. But then Shifu made you guys stop and made me train with Tigress and the other jerks. Master Monkey kept hitting me. Mantis was a freakshow. And Tigress was the worst! She kept giving me comments and making me more nervous. And Shifu did nothing about it. It's like he wanted me to be unhappy. And he wanted them to be jerks. And he knows I have asthma! I wanted to tell him when I was out of breath and I needed to sit down but I never had the chance! He watched them beat me up and talk to me like I was a bandit. And Shifu didn't do anything about it! What is WRONG WITH HIM! I don't mean to be disrespectful, I just-"

"I know, baby. I know." Viper softly told her, wrapping her tail around her waist.

Rose had explained so much and Viper listened very closely. And she understood very well.

"I know how you feel, babe. In my earlier kung fu days I went through days like this. But no, I didn't have asthma or anything like that. But people were mean to me. And Master Shifu never showed that he cared. But I knew he cared about me. And you know who was most hateful to me?"

"Who?" Rose asked curiously.

"Tigress. But now we're best friends. And the rest of the Five are my friends too. So it didn't last forever. And won't last forever with you either, baby. And don't start thinking it will because you're American. Cause it won't. And Master Shifu really does care about you. He loves you, babe." Viper continued.

"But if he does then why was he letting them be jerks to me? And why was he getting short tempered about every little thing? Yesterday he seemed really down to earth. And he was so kind. And today he was just so mean. I know he's a kung fu master and sometimes he has to be mean but it's my first day! I wish I was home." Rose sadly stated, beginning to cry.

"Oh, baby! Come here. Come here." Viper said, wrapping her snake body around Rose to give her a hug.

"I know how upset you were and I'm really happy you talked to me about it. And I know how easy it is to get home sick the first few days. And about Master Shifu, he's like that with new students a lot. Mostly because he wants them to be good masters in the future. And next time he talks to you like that, I'll take care of him. And so be it I'll take whatever punishment he chooses to give me." Viper continued.

Rose stopped crying and took a breath to calm down.

"Good girl." Viper said, wiping Rose's last tear.

"Thank you, Viper. I really do feel better. You're just as sweet as Po says you are." Rose thanked her.

"Po said I'm sweet?" Viper asked, feeling touched.

"Yeah. He said you're the sweetest master in the Jade Palace. And now I know it's true. Can I talk to you the next time I'm upset?" Rose asked.

"Sweetie, you can talk to me whenever you want." Viper kindly told her.

"Thanks. You know, I feel so much better, I think I'm ready to continue training." Rose told her.

Viper was so happy when Rose said those words. She knew that she helped her a lot.

"GREAT! Come on, let's go," she said, taking Rose's paw.

To Be Continued…Really, really sorry it took me forever to post this! We just recently had a hurricane. And I had a pretty bad week. But I'm doing better now. And I just finished this. YAY! I'll have the next chapter soon. BYE! ;D 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The Training Continues

Rose was feeling a lot better, but she was afraid Shifu would yell at her for leaving the courtyard.

But all he said was…

"I see you are back, Rose."

And he said that very calmly. PHEWW! THANKFULLY!

"Hey, Rose! You feeling better?" I asked, as she and Viper came back out.

"Yup, she is now," Viper replied for Rose, who was still a little nervous.

"Are you ready to continue, Rose?" Shifu asked.

Rose took a breath and then said in a brave voice…

"Yes, Master."

Three hours later…

Rose was mostly training with Shifu. And SHEESH! She was doing AWESOME, man! Shifu wasn't as mean to her as he was before. He was being really calm with her. And he was letting her sit down or use her inhaler when she needed to. She seemed way more focused than she was when everyone was mean to her. And she looked almost like she was having fun. Plus she was doing totally AWESOME at the moves! We were so proud of her! Well Viper and I were.

"Well done, Rose," Shifu said, smiling at her.

Rose was so happy to know that she was making her knew master proud.

"Now Rose, you have done a wonderful job today. But I think you should be done for today." Shifu told her.

Rose smiled and bowed in respect. But then out of nowhere she pounced on him, and hugged him. Shifu's eyes widened and pushed Rose off of him. And then he walked away. Rose looked sad when he pushed her away and then left her.

"Come on girl, smile," I said to her when I went over to her and helped her up.

"You did great, sweetie," Viper told her.

"Thanks. Ya know, I'm really glad to know you guys want to be my friends." Rose said, smiling.

"We do, Rose," I replied. "You really did do a good job. Wait no! Let me correct myself. You did AWESOME!"

"He's right," Viper added.

"Thanks, you guys. Now I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go catch up on my sleep," Rose said, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, Rose. We love ya." I told her.

"You guys too." Rose replied, before she left.

A half an hour later…

I went to the Dorm House to check on Rose, and she was sound asleep in bed. She looked so cute while sleeping. She was on her back and every once in a while kicking her feet like a little puppy. And all over her bed were notebooks. I let out a chuckle when I saw her sleeping like that. Then I closed the door.

Hope y'all like it! And yeah it was a short chapter. But let me know what you thought. In the next chapter another member of the Five is gonna come to his senses. It's gonna be one of the guys. Chapter nine will be up soon! R&R! BYE! :D 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-A New Friend

A couple hours after Rose's first training hours, and after she took a good nap, she came out to the Dining Hall the same time she did the night before. But this time she was sleepy and cute looking. She wearing her baby blue sleep pants, her pink hair was all fuzzed up, and the moment she came in she was rubbing her eyes. But just like last time she was holding a notebook and a pen in her now fuzzy paw.

"Hey, sleepy head, did you have sweet dreams?" I asked her.

"Yeah, thanks, Po," Rose replied.

Rose yawned and made her way to the table. She sat in the chair next to Viper which was the chair I put there for her.

"Hey, Viper," Rose greeted her.

"Hey, Rose. Did you sleep well?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, I did," Rose replied, smiling.

Rose out of nowhere started coughing. Coughing really hard and loud.

"You okay back there, Rose?" I asked, not turning my head.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I've been coughing like this all day." Rose replied before coughing again.

As Rose coughed, Viper wrapped her tail around her head.

"Oooh, Rose you feel really warm." Viper said to her.

Rose continued coughing and the same time she was shivering. Suddenly Monkey jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room. When he came back about two minutes later, he had a blanket the perfect size for Rose. And then he wrapped it around Rose, who was still shivering.

"Um, thank you, Master Monkey." Rose thanked him, with a scratchy, sick voice.

"You can just call me Monkey, Rose." Monkey told her, feeling her warm head.

"Okay, thank you Mo- Mon- ECH! ECH! Monkey," Rose replied, coughing her heart out.

"You do feel pretty warm, Rose," Monkey said, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I hope I'm not getting sick," Rose stated.

"Monkey, this blanket feels like a heating pad," Rose said to Monkey, wrapping herself tighter in the blanket.

"Well I kept it over a fire to make it warm for you. I didn't wanna let you shiver to death," Monkey replied.

"Oh, well that was nice. Thank you, Monkey," Rose thanked him once again.

Monkey smiled at her but then stopped smiling when he saw the bruise on her eye lid that he gave her while he beat her up earlier that day.

"How's your eye?" he asked, rubbing her head.

"It's fine. It just hurts a little when I blink." Rose replied.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you for the past 48 hours. And I'm sorry I gave you that black eye. Can we be friends now?" Monkey apologized.

"It's okay, Monkey. I forgive you big time," Rose replied, before coughing again.

"Rose, you do sound like you're getting sick. Have some of my Secret Ingredient soup. It should help, I said to her, placing the bowl of soup on the table by her.

"Thanks, Po. My throat is starting to feel a little sore," Rose replied.

Monkey scooted her chair in closer to the table and made sure the blanket was still on her when she took her paw out.

"Well, would you look at the two new friends," I said in a funny tone.

"Yup, Monkey's taking good care of me," Rose stated.

"I sure am," Monkey replied, stroking her cheek.

The moment Rose was about to start eating she started coughing harder than before.

"You poor thing! Feel even warmer than ever," Viper said, feeling her head again.

"Wow, she does feel pretty hot," I said, placing my paw on her warm head.

"I hope it's not anything serious," Rose said, starting to eat for real.

"It's probably just a cold, sweetie," Viper told her.

"What could it be from?" Rose asked, wiping her mouth.

"It's probably just from training outside all day," I told her.

"Well, I was starting to feel a little woozy when I came back outside after I talked to Viper. And it was freezing out there," Rose replied, rubbing her nose.

"After you eat you should go to bed," I told her.

"That's good thinking, Po. I am feeling a little tired," Rose replied.

"You wanna train in the Training Hall tomorrow? We have a lot of heaters in there," Monkey kindly asked.

"Yeah. I think I'll probably be more comfortable," Rose replied.

"Alright, let's do that then," Viper said, rubbing her back.

"And if you're still not feeling well tomorrow morning you can rest a little more and we can do it later in the day, alright," I told her.

"It sounds nice you guys, but shouldn't we tell Shifu?" Rose asked, sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry Rose. He is fine with it," Shifu said, standing at the door.

"Hey Master," Rose greeted him, before coughing again.

Rose was coughing so hard and so loud it made Shifu concerned. He ran up to her and rubbed her back.

"Don't cough too hard," Shifu softly told her.

"Master Shifu, is it okay if Rose rests for a while tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes. If she's not feeling well, she should get a lot of rest," Shifu replied.

"I think I'm done eating," Rose told us.

"Okay Rose, you should get some rest now," I told her, picking up her empty bowl.

"Okay, night, guys," Rose said in a tired voice, trying to get out of her seat.

"Come on, Rose," Monkey said, picking her up and carrying her out to the hall.

"See ya tomorrow, sweetie," Viper said to Rose as Monkey carried her out.

Monkey was on his way to Rose's room, but stopped when he heard Master Shifu say…

"Monkey, bring her in here."

Monkey turned his head and saw Shifu the Nursing Room with medicine for Rose.

"Yes Master," Monkey said, entering the room.

Monkey put Rose on the bed and Shifu gave her a couple pills to help her sleep. When she took the last pill she looked like she was gonna pass out.

"Alright take her to her room and put her in bed," Shifu told Monkey, picking her up a little for Monkey to hold her.

"Yes, Master," Monkey said, taking Rose.

When Monkey got Rose in bed, he covered her up and made sure she was warm.

"You warm enough?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah, thank you so much, Monkey. Thank for everything you did for me tonight," Rose thanked him.

"You are welcome, Rose," Monkey said, smiling.

"Go to sleep," he told her, leaving her room to let her sleep.

"You really are sweet, Monkey," Rose added to her compliment.

"Go to sleep, Rose," Monkey told her before closing the door.

Rose let out a small chuckle and then just passed out.

Hope all readers liked! And yes, Monkey was the one to come to his senses and get along with Rose. So if you guessed Monkey you were so right! The next chapter will be up soon! R&R! BYE! :D  
> <div> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Rose Feels Better…Kinda

At 6:00 am the gong rang and we all ran out to the hallway to greet Master Shifu. Well, except for Rose. But this time Shifu didn't yell at her to get up. Monkey quietly opened her door to check on her and she had rolled out of bed. Just like the day before. But this time she was still asleep.

"Wow, that medicine must've really knocked her out." Monkey quietly stated, picking Rose up and putting her back in bed.

After he put her back in bed, he came back out to the hallway and quietly closed her door.

Hours Later...

Around 4:30 Rose was finally waking up. She opened her eyes and saw the sun shining through her windows.

"Ahh, that was a good snooze," Rose said to herself, stretching out her arms.

Rose picked up her digital clock and realized it was the middle of the afternoon. She was surprised at how long she had slept. She sat up and stretched once more. She was feeling a lot better. She was still maybe a little woozy but she felt way better than she was the other night. And she wanted to train. Rose got out of bed and got ready. She threw on sweat pants and t-shirt, brushed her pink hair, and took her asthma medicine. Then she grabbed one of her inhalers and made her way to the Training Hall. The Five and I were in there training ourselves. Rose looked really amazed watching us train. When I saw her at the doorway I stopped what I was doing and went over to her.

"Hey, Rose. You're awake," I said when I reached her.

"Yup," Rose said back, rubbing her eye.

Right when I was about to ask how she was feeling, Monkey and Viper joined our little reunion.

"Hey, you, how ya feeling?" Viper asked. (Yup, Viper asked her for me.)

"I'm feeling a lot better. I had nice long snooze," Rose replied.

The three of us chuckled.

"Ya know you fell out of bed this morning," Monkey told her, tickling under her chin.

"Really? That would explain why my back feels weird." Rose replied, giggling from the tickle Monkey gave her.

"But I'm okay. And I'm ready to train," Rose continued.

"You sure?" I asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. And I feel good enough to train," Rose continued.

"Rose, are sure don't want to just watch today?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, guys, I'm seriously well enough to train."

"Rose! You're awake," Master Shifu said entering the Training Hall.

"How do you feel?" Shifu asked her.

"I'm a lot better. Thank you for giving me that medication," Rose thanked him.

"Master Shifu, Rose wants to train but we don't know if she should after how bad she felt," I told him.

Shifu then looked at Rose sternly.

"Please, Master Shifu. I promise I'll be okay," Rose pleaded.

"All right, let's go to the Nursing House and I'll call the doctor to come check up on you, okay," Shifu told Rose, placing his hand on her back.

"You three get back to training, Rose will be back out in a minute," Shifu told us.

Viper, Monkey, and I bowed before they walked away.

Rose waved to us as she walked away but we didn't really see her.

"Come, Rose," Shifu said to her, pulling her by the wrist.

In the Nursing House…

Shifu had Rose lay on the bed and relax while he talked to Doctor Owl. Rose had fallen asleep but woke up when she heard a kind, gentle voice talk to her.

"Hey, sweetheart. You gotta open those pretty eyes and wake up, okay."

She opened her eyes and saw an elderly white owl looking right at her.

"Hey, are you Doctor Owl?" Rose asked.

"That's me," Doctor Owl replied, poking Rose's nose with one of his feathers.

"Okay, my dear, I'm gonna listen to your tummy so take a big breath for me," Doctor Owl kindly ordered, placing a small piece of metal against her belly.

Rose then took her biggest breath.

"That a girl! One more," Doctor Owl ordered in his kindest voice, moving the metal down to the center of her belly.

Rose took one more breath which made her more tired. Then Doctor Owl listened to her heart beat. And it sounded normal.

"All right Rose, open up I'm gonna look in your throat,"Doctor Owl kindly ordered.

Rose opened up her mouth as wide as she could while Doctor Owl looked in her throat.

"Oookay…" Doctor Owl said, looking in her throat.

After he looked at her throat, he looked at her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes, young lady," Doctor Owl kindly complimented.

"Aww, thank you," Rose thanked him, with a bit of a giggle in her voice.

After he looked in her eyes, he moved on to the final stage, her ears.

"Your pretty ears look good, honey," Doctor Owl kindly said to Rose.

Rose really liked him. He'd been working at the Jade Palace for 40 years and he'd always been really kind and helpful. Rose did nothing but giggle at the way he complimented her and at the funny ways he said them.

"So how is she looking, doctor?" Shifu asked.

"Well, she's definitely not sick anymore. But she will need to rest for a while to get truly better," Doctor Owl replied.

"So I can't train today?" Rose asked in a kind of sad tone.

"I'm afraid not, Rose. But if you rest up today you will feel better by tomorrow. Maybe even tonight. And you may train as long as you want tomorrow," Shifu answered Rose's sad question.

"Thank you Master Shifu. I'd train for five whole days if I had to." Rose stated.

"You really enjoy training don't you?" Shifu asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it's like crazy fun. I figured that out yesterday. Well the second time I trained."

"That's good you enjoy training. Because that means you're gonna be a great master someday," Shifu kindly told her.

"Thank you Master Shifu," Rose thanked him.

"You know, Rose you can just call me Shifu," Shifu told her.

"Okay, Shifu. That would be easier to get out of my mouth," Rose replied.

"I bet it would be," Shifu chuckled.

"All right, young lady, to help you rest I'm gonna give you some medicine to make you sleepy, okay," Doctor Owl told Rose.

"Okay, doctor. Whoa, just like last night." Rose replied.

Both males chuckled. And Doctor Owl gave her a couple of pills, just like what Shifu gave her the other night.

"Wow, it feels like it's working," Rose said, after she took the last pill.

"All right then, go right to sleep and have a good rest, honey." Doctor Owl kindly told her.

"Thank you, Doctor Owl," Rose thanked him.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Doctor Owl replied in his sweetest voice. "Master Shifu, if she's having any problems later, just give me a call."

"I will, doctor," Shifu replied.

"Have sweet dreams, Miss Rose." Doctor Owl said to Rose as he flew out of the room.

"I like him," Rose said to Shifu.

"Yes, he has always been a kind fellow." Shifu replied.

"Man, I really like it here. People actually show that they love me," Rose stated.

Shifu was shocked at her statement. "Did no one show you love back in your home town?" he asked.

"Not really. I come from a big family and none of them really show that they love me. I have like five brothers and sisters and most of them are younger. They're always getting on my nerves and telling me they hate me right in my face. My parents and I are always fighting and they were always fighting with each other. But before I knew it, they were divorced. I was hoping mom would take half of us and dad would take the other but dad really did hate us kids. So we all stayed with mom. And she continued not loving us. And it's not just my family, kids at my high school would always bully me or at least gossip and spread rumors about me. I was a total misfit at my school. And I live in New York which is the biggest city in America. So it's a total traumatic jungle there. And only a couple people in my life actually showed that loved me. I was really close with my uncle. He even taught me how to play the guitar. But then he got cancer. And he died a couple months ago. Now the only person who I know loves me is my twin brother, Milo. He and I are the best of friends. I was kinda sad to leave him but he calls me every day and I call him every night. And if we're not talking we're texting. He's gonna come down and visit me this summer. But other than him, I don't think anyone loves me. That's why I wanted to come here and get away from my life in New York. I was hoping you guys would show that you love me. And you guys do. Well most of you at least. But still I love you guys for showing how much you care about me. Thank you," Rose told Shifu.

Shifu listened very closely to Rose's long explanation. And he felt real sorry for her.

"Rose, it does sound like you live a pretty complicated life. And I'm very happy you talked to me about it. But you need to rest now, okay," Shifu told her.

Yup, she kept herself awake as hard as she could while telling Shifu about her life.

"I know Shifu but…I…I…" Rose tried to say, while slowly falling asleep.

Shifu got up and got Rose a couple of blankets and covered her up.

"We can talk more later. I'll always be there to listen," Shifu said to her as she fell in deep sleep.

Then Shifu left the room to let Rose sleep.

Five Hours Later…

Shifu told Viper, Monkey and I Rose was awake and we could go see her. We went to the Nursing House to find Rose wide awake but still in bed.

"Heeeeey," The three of us greeted her.

Rose giggled at the way we greeted her. (She has the cutest giggle!)

"Hey you guys. How was training?" Rose asked.

"It was good. How ya feeling?" I asked.

"I'm a lot better. Oh and by the way, Doctor Owl is the sweetest man in the world," Rose stated.

"Oh, my gosh, isn't he? Did he call you beautiful?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, lots of compliments," Rose replied.

Suddenly a loud growl escaped from Rose's stomach.

"Yeah, this is awkward," Rose said, clutching on her belly.

"Come on, Rose, you haven't eaten all day. We gotta get some food inside ya," Monkey told her, taking her paw and helping her out of bed.

When Rose was on her feet, she felt better than ever. It was 9:00 at night so we already had dinner. But the three of us were up to feed poor starving Rose. All three of us cooked for her. We gave her all kinds of exotic Chinese food that she'd never had before. And she liked everything we fed her. While she ate we stayed in there with her, talked to her, taught her how to use chop sticks, and had fun with her. When she was done eating she had eaten almost everything.

"Oh man, that was a good dinner, you guys. Thanks for all of this. I haven't eaten this good in my whole life," Rose thanked us.

"Well it was our pleasure, Rose," I replied.

Rose let out a sigh and clutched on her tummy.

"Come on, Rose, you should get to bed if you wanna train tomorrow," Viper told her, helping her out of her seat.

"Okay guys. But I would be more than happy to help you guys clean up," Rose offered, before heading to her room.

"Nahh, it's okay, Rose. We got it covered," Monkey told her.

Rose yawned and Viper kissed her on her head.

"Night, guys," Rose said to us as she walked out of the room.

"Night, honey," I said.

So that's chapter ten guys! Wow! This was probably my longest chapter ever! But it was cute right? I'll have the next chapter soon. R&R! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm continuing on COC! Sorry it took me a while! ): I started working on 'A Peacock's Fatherhood', then I was out of town for a while, then I had a birthday. So I've been pretty busy. But now I'M BACK BABY! YEAH! I'm getting started on chapter three of 'A Peacock's Fatherhood'. So that will be posted soon. Hope everyone enjoys! BYE! :D

Just like usual the Five and I got up half an hour before the gong rang. But we weren't the only ones up. I had just come out of the Bath House when I heard the sound of Rose's guitar. The beautiful sound led me to her doorway. She was sitting on the side of her bed playing her guitar. And every once in a while she would stop playing and write in a notebook that was next to her. I had a feeling she was writing a song. I REALLY wanted her to start singing! And eventually she did! She started singing the lyrics she had so far. And OH MY GOSH her voice was AMAZING!

_The door was closed on all my dreams,_

_Nothing was as easy as it seemed,_

_No one showed they loved me,_

_It felt as if my heart was shattered,_

_But no one thought it even mattered,_

_I didn't even want to be seen,_

_Life was being lived far away,_

_And I never thought I'd be here today_

Her voice and those lyrics were AWESOME! She had a real talent in music and singing.

"Rose?" I said to her as I entered her room.

Rose looked at me with a worried face.

"Hey, I heard you singing. Did you really write that?" I asked, amazed.

Rose didn't answer. She put down her guitar and ran out of the room.

"Hey, wait! Rose!" I tried to stop her as she ran out the door and down the hall.

But she didn't listen. She just ran down the hall without listening to me. Rose looked really upset at me. But what did I do?

Three Hours later…

Master Shifu was out in the Valley running a few errands. So it was just the Five and me training Rose. Actually it was mostly the Five. Rose still wasn't talking to me! She wouldn't even look at me. I still didn't know what I did wrong. Every time I or someone else asked her to train with me, she would refuse. I was just sitting at the corner of the Training Hall and watching Viper and Monkey train Rose. She was doing great! No, she was doing AWESOME! I was really proud of her, but at the same time I felt kinda mad at her since she was acting all angry at me and wouldn't tell me why. Eventually Rose started training with Mantis. (Boy, this isn't gonna be pretty!) Rose looked kinda scared to train with Mantis. But Viper commanded him to be nice to her.

"Okay, Mantis, if you're gonna train Rose you better be nice to her!" she told him.

"Oh relax, Viper! I'll take good care of little Rose," Mantis answered, not sounding serious.

"I mean it!" Viper yelled.

Rose knew if he or Tigress were mean to her, Viper would stop them. And Monkey of course. I just don't know if she had me in mind. Anyway she felt safe with Viper and Monkey but she was still worried about training with the part of the Five that are mean to her. And Mantis really wasn't serious when he told Viper he would be nice to Rose. In fact he was totally abusing her. Monkey and Viper were yelling at him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Rose started crying when Mantis started punching her under her chin.

"Mantis, STOP it!" Monkey yelled.

Mantis still wouldn't listen. And he was going too fast for Rose, or even any of us to stop him. And when he finally stopped himself, Rose fell to her knees and started crying. I got up off my butt and made my way toward Rose to help her. But before I could, Crane did it for me. (How dare you, Crane!)

"Ssshhh, come on, Rose," Crane gently said to her, picking her up in his soft wings.

I just wanted to punch Crane in the beak at that moment! I really wanted help Rose out and show her I really like her and to figure out why she was so upset with me.

Crane held her close and made his way inside. Rose loved the feeling of Crane's soft, feathery wings. She was relaxing a little but was still crying.

"Hey, hey, that's enough. You're okay. You're gonna be okay, sweetie," Crane softly told her.

Crane took to the Nursing House to give her some care. (Yup, Rose's third time in there.)

Crane lied her down on the bed and got her an ice pack for under her chin. Rose opened her eyes and found herself in a familiar room.

"Wow, I've been coming in here a lot lately." Rose stated, not crying anymore.

Crane chuckled and gently put the ice where her bruise was.

"OW! OW!" Rose cried.

"Shhhh, just relax, okay. It's gonna feel better soon," Crane told her, rubbing her head with his wing.

After he gave her the ice, he covered her up in a blanket so she was warm.

"Thank you. You're Crane, right?" Rose asked.

"The one and only," Crane replied.

"Thank you, Crane. You're very kind," Rose stated.

Crane smiled, but then stopped smiling when he saw a big cut below her left eye. He just looked at her eye in shock.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked in concern.

"You've got a big cut under your eye, sweetie," Crane told her.

Rose looked like she was gonna cry when he said that.

"Don't cry, Rose. I'm gonna call Doctor Owl and he'll come to check you out, okay," Crane softly told her.

Rose took a deep breath and felt a bit happier when she heard she was gonna see Doctor Owl again.

Twenty minutes later, Rose heard a familiar voice say…

"Hey, I hear our new friend has a big cut under her beautiful red eye. My goodness, child! How many more times are you going to have to see me?" Doctor Owl kindly teased in a funny tone.

Rose just smiled at his words.

"Thank you for coming, doctor. The cut looks pretty serious," Crane told him.

Doctor Owl took a good look at the cut and it was pretty bad.

"Ooooh, that cut does look a little bad," Doctor Owl stated, stroking her cheek.

Rose smiled and asked…

"Will I be okay?"

"Ohh, yes you're gonna be okay, sweetheart. I'm gonna take good care of you," Doctor Owl told her in a kind yet funny tone.

"I just got to give you some medicine for that cut," He continued, grabbing a little container of the medicine he was going to put on her cut.

The medicine was a cream with a lot of healing herbs and fibers. He used a handkerchief to take some of it and wipe it on Rose's cut.

"Now this may sting a little," Doctor Owl kindly warned her.

He gently smoothed the medicine down Rose's cut. And Rose tried to be as still as she could considering it really stung. Crane sweetly held her paw to comfort her.

"Okay, sweetie, the medicine should kick in soon. But for at least ten minutes I want you stay down and relax, okay," Doctor Owl softly told her, removing the handkerchief.

"Okay, thank you, doctor," Rose kindly thanked him.

"You're very welcome, my dear. I'll always be there to help you," he replied even sweeter than ever.

Doctor Owl collected his things and headed out the door.

"Now you take good care of her, buddy," Doctor Owl told Crane in a funny, teasing voice, as he went out the door.

"Oh, I will," Crane replied, chuckling.

When Crane looked back at Rose, she looked so happy.

"How ya feeling, sweetie?" he kindly asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You're a good guy, Crane," Rose sweetly replied, making Crane smile.

Hope everyone liked it! And those lyrics Rose was singing I wrote myself. Hope you guys like those! Later in the story she's gonna sing the whole song. The next is gonna be pretty traumatic, so buckle up! I'm almost done with this story! And I'm gonna get started on the other stories of this series. I've got a lot of ideas! Don't forget to R&R! BYE! :D 


	12. UPDATE

_**UPDATE! **_

Hey guys! I know you all are loving this story and loving all the cute and cuddly, but I've been thinking about remaking this story. It will still be the same in lots of ways, Rose will still be her kind and loving self, but if she's a white fox, she's albino, so I wanna mention her as albino. And I want her to have some kind of paranoid mental illness where she can't really get along with Shifu, Po, or the Five. But she still is gonna be a kind girl when she's feeling calm.

Plus I think I really screwed up on this story, this was my first fic and I was so excited to have my first fic that I kind of messed up.

And once I have the remake, don't worry, I am not going to delete this sweet one, I PROMISE!

Tell me what you guys think of remaking this!

THANKZ! XD


End file.
